


Fly on the Wall

by GalahadThePure



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, M/M, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadThePure/pseuds/GalahadThePure
Summary: Akasha has been getting braver in her unwanted, romantic advances as of late, much to Heinwald's dismay. Her Halloween costume has only emboldened her attempts. But Heinwald too has a trick up his sleeve...
Relationships: Curran/Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)
Kudos: 19





	Fly on the Wall

Akasha ran her fingers through her long, cherry red hair, tying it neatly back into a high ponytail. With the addition of her bat winged hair tie, her Halloween look was complete, and she looked rather ravishing if she did say so herself. The black vinyl top sewn into her bodystocking, just scanty enough to offer a hint of her cleavage, her thigh high stockings that barely contained her pillow-soft thighs, black garters trailing up under her short skirt, her alluring makeup; she looked frighteningly beautiful. If good looks could kill, men would drop dead at the sight of her. Yet she never cared for the ogles of the common ilk that groveled before a false goddess. No, the one she desired was one touched by the Abyss, one who would survive the rapture of the Ancient One and writhe for eternity in tentacled bliss with her.

Yet fate was cruel. Her sole standard for a partner was that they were an Abyssal, and alas, the only two she knew of were Lathna and Heinwald; one a child, the other gay and taken. Of the two options, the latter would be far more preferable. She was not above adultery and sin. In fact, she relished in it, practically trembling with excitement at the thought of tearing apart a happy family with her own womanly charms. For hundreds of years, she had done so with ease, homewrecking better than any succubus, but in spite of all of her efforts, she had never earned so much as a positive glance from Heinwald. To be fair, swaying the heart of a man who was so confident in his sexuality and madly in love with his partner was no easy feat, but she was not one to shy away from a challenge. Besides, tonight was Halloween, the day the lines between the Abyss and the realm of man blurred, the night when those with Abyssal heritage could easily fall into depravity if not careful. Tonight, she would make him hers.

***

Lathna skipped around the grounds of the Halidom, her guardians and several other children in tow. Halloween had always been a night of terror and anxiety for her back when she lived in Hethiwood. Yet today’s festivities were like night and day from the Hallow’s Eve she was used to. She got to wear a cute orange dress and witch hat, play with her friends, eat as much candy as she wanted, all with her kind fathers chaperoning her. Lathna never knew Halloween could be so much fun.

“Boo! Trick or Treat!” Lathna smiled, twirling around in her Halloween costume.

“Oh, what a cute little witch!” Euden beamed, tossing a handful of candy into her bag, “Your costume looks great Lathna!”

“Heinwald made it for me!” she beamed.

“I didn’t know you knew how to sew, Heinwald,” Euden gaped.

“I knew some basics of the craft, but Cleo and Althemia had to help me with some of the more difficult parts,” Heinwald explained, “Adding interfacing to the hat was quite the challenge.”

“You did a good job!” Euden praised, “I’m surprised that you and Curran didn’t dress up though.”

“We thought about it,” Curran added, “But this holiday is more about the kids having fun, you know? Thanks for throwing this party again, by the way. It’s been a while since Hein and I have seen Lathna this happy.”

Curran felt a tug on the hem of his shirt, looking down to see Lathna snacking on a bat shaped cookie. He smirked, kneeling down so he could be face to face with his precious daughter.

“Curran,” she said, “Luca is running a bobbing for apples stand. Can we play?”

“Of course Lathna!” he replied, “Hein, I’m gonna take Lathna over to Luca’s booth. You wanna come with?”

Heinwald took a moment to respond. Considering the occasion it was odd how he didn’t see _her_ milling around. As much as he wanted to spend this precious time with his dear family, it was his duty as a responsible father to keep Lathna safe, and that meant keeping an eye out for dangerous predators.

“You can go play,” Heinwald responded, “I’ll meet up with you guys in a bit.”

“Ok, you know where to find us,” Curran said, turning to the group of children, “Now who wants to go bob for some apples?”

The children cheered as they ran over to Luca’s stall, queuing up to play the classic, Halloween game. No sooner had they left did Heinwald feel a chill run up his spine, and warm breath down his neck. He stepped back, brandishing his staff and scowling. Akasha was standing behind him, appearing from what seemed like thin air.

“Invisibility cloaking. That’s a new one,” Heinwald sighed.

“Ah? Is that praise I hear?” she cooed.

“I am loath to admit that achieving such advanced level glamour is impressive, but considering the source I doubt it was acquired through savory methods.”

“You wound me Heinwald.”

Akasha giggled, running her ice-cold palm across Heinwald’s cheek. He wanted to cringe, but stood his ground instead. Showing his disgust would only encourage Akasha, and he didn’t want to deal with any additional unwanted flirtations from her. She licked her lips, tilting her chest to flash her cleavage at him. Heinwald wasn’t so much disgusted as he was annoyed. He never found himself attracted to women, so her seduction tactics would never bear fruit, but it was a nuisance having to put up with her nonetheless.

“How rude,” she moaned, “You haven’t even said anything about my Halloween costume. Tell me. Don’t I look absolutely breathtaking as a vampire?”

“Heh,” Heinwald snickered, “I will concede the outfit suits you well.”

“Oh?”

“How very appropriate that you’ve chosen to wear the guise of a soulless, bloodsucking fiend. It matches your personality perfectly.”

“Oh Heinwald, ever the tease.”

Heinwald sighed, looking over to Curran and Lathna having fun. Curran’s head was practically submerged in a barrel of water, fishing out apples with nothing but his teeth. He pulled his head up, his bangs completely drenched, with a juicy green apple sticking out of his mouth. Lathna clapped and cheered, jumping for joy as Curran entertained her. How he wished he could be there right now.

“Don’t you have other business to attend to?” he hissed, “Or was your stake burning postponed to a later date.”

“I was hoping to spend some time with you, dear Heinwald,” she cooed.

“I’m afraid I will have to take a rain check. You see, I already had plans with my _partner_ and our _daughter._ Not that you would understand the strong bonds of familial love.”

“I’m certain I could forge just as strong of a bond with you, if not stronger. Come now, Heinwald. Don’t deny your nature any longer. You will never be satisfied by a mere mortal. Fight your instincts no longer, and drink deep the nectar of the Abyss with me.”

“I assure you, Curran satisfies me more than well enough. More than you ever could hope to.”

“Coward.”

“Harlot.”

Akasha sneered, growing tired of Heinwald’s retorts, yet Heinwald seemed like he could keep this banter up all day. He was a smart man, and knew just how to push her away and resist her charms. She bit her thumb, turning around and finally leaving him be.

“Giving up so soon?” he taunted, “I expected at least a half hour worth of wit. Not that your early withdrawal is unappreciated.”

“How cute of you to think I’ve given up,” she retorted, “This is a tactical retreat to rethink my strategies. I assure you I will return and make you mine.”

“I suppose wishful thinking is a step in the right direction, but it will never rise to more than that. Curran is my beloved partner. No trick you have planned will ever sway me from his side.”

“We’ll see about that…”

As Akasha stormed off, Heinwald heaved a sigh of relief. Bravado was his only counter to her. He could never see himself being wooed by such a vile woman, but if he ever let his contempt for her show, it would be yet another weapon she could wield against him in their everlasting battles of wit. He turned around, preparing to rejoin his partner and child, only for them to approach him instead. Lathna was munching on a sticky, caramel and chocolate covered apple, Curran holding an additional, uneaten one in his hands.

“Caramel apples hm?” Heinwald wondered.

“It was a part of Luca’s stand,” Curran explained, “If you managed to fish one out, he gave you the option to coat it in sweet toppings.”

“It’s so yummy!” Lathna beamed, chocolate and caramel smudging around her lips.

“I’m surprised you went for the sweet option Curran,” Heinwald commented, “I always thought you preferred plain fruit over sweets.”

“Actually, I got it for you,” Curran smiled, handing the caramel apple off to him, “Hope you don’t mind the bite mark. We couldn’t use our hands to get the apples out of the water.”

Heinwald smirked, gladly accepting the apple, “How very kind of you.”

He took a bite of the treat, a sticky string of caramel now dangling from his mouth. He smiled as he chewed, the sweet caramel and rich chocolate complimenting the refreshing tartness and crunch of the apple.

“It’s delicious,” Heinwald said, “Thank you Curran.”

“Heinwald,” Lathna worried, “Is everything ok? You seem kind of upset.”

Heinwald swallowed hard. He was still a bit frazzled from his encounter with Akasha, but he didn’t want to worry Lathna. That woman was a clear and present danger, and Heinwald would be damned before he let her anywhere near his precious child. Still, he didn’t want to give her cause to worry. This was supposed to be a happy occasion, and he wouldn’t let Akasha’s looming presence ruin his quality time with his family.

“It’s nothing, Lathna,” he assured, patting her head, “Now, how about we continue trick or treating? There is still plenty of candy to be gathered!”

***

Heinwald opened the door to his manor, showing Curran and Lathna inside. It had been a long day of fun and games, and even though it was barely sundown, Lathna was already fast asleep in Curran’s arms, her belly full of sweet treats and her mind full of precious memories.

“Think she might be a bit too sleepy for dinner,” Curran chuckled, “Hope your chef wasn’t planning on making anything fancy.”

“I told him we would play it by ear,” Heinwald explained, “Let’s get her tucked in to bed. She looks so peaceful, I don’t want to disturb her.”

Curran carried Lathna up the stairs to the second floor, Heinwald following close behind. Heinwald opened the door to what used to be his childhood bedroom, Curran bringing Lathna over to the soft bed. He took off Lathna’s hat, laying her delicate head onto the soft pillow, and pulling the silken, violet comforter up to her chest. She seemed to nestle into the warmth of the bed as Curran tucked her in, her gentle eyes closed and breathing easy in relaxed slumber. Her guardians looked down in pride and joy at their daughter, happy that she was happy, content that she was safe and comfortable. They each kissed her softly on her forehead, leaving her be in the comfort of her bed.

As Heinwald closed the door to her room behind him, he felt Curran’s arm drape over his shoulder, his other hand tilting his chin up to steal a kiss from his lithe lips. Heinwald adored Curran’s small expressions of affection, savoring that sweet solace of being loved. He returned the kiss with a deeper, more passionate one, closing his eyes as their tongues intertwined. Breathlessly, he pulled away from the kiss, a hand raising to caress Curran’s cheek.

“The night is still young,” Heinwald cooed, “Shall I have my chef prepare a nice dinner for us? Or would you prefer to dine out?”

“I’m not really that hungry,” Curran replied, “But I could always go for a treat, if you know what I mean.”

Heinwald felt Curran’s hand grope at the firm flesh of his ass, a soft whimper leaking from his lips.

“It may very well be a trick,” Heinwald smirked, “Are you willing to gamble?”

“It’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Curran growled.

Curran swept Heinwald off his feet, carrying him to the master bedroom. He kicked the door open, throwing Heinwald down on the bed and climbing on top of him. Heinwald whimpered under Curran’s touch, mewling as his partner peppered kisses down his neck. As Curran began to fiddle with Heinwald’s cravat, Heinwald froze. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but something felt off. It was almost as if he was being watched.

Heinwald could tell in his gut that Akasha was here. This wasn’t the first time she had resorted to breaking and entering. A part of him was telling him to search for her, to find her and kick her out of his manor before she had the opportunity to snoop around. Yet in doing so, letting her know he was aware of her presence in such a way would only fuel her mischievous actions. Suddenly, an idea struck him. As he couldn’t sense her presence in Lathna’s room, she had to be hiding somewhere in the master bedroom. Even if he couldn’t see her thanks to her invisibility glamour, she could see him, whether she wanted to or not. Now he was determined to give her a sight that she would never forget, one that would get her out of his hair for good.

“Something wrong babe?” Curran asked.

“No, it’s nothing,” Heinwald replied, “I simply thought I heard a pesky insect buzzing around.”

Heinwald could have sworn he heard the sound of her clicking her tongue. He smirked shrewdly. Everything was going to plan so far.

“Then, it’s ok if I continue, right?” Curran wondered.

“Help yourself,” Heinwald cooed.

Curran began slowly stripping off Heinwald’s clothing, peeling off each layer and throwing them to the ground. Heinwald shivered in anticipation. He had already planned a special “trick” for Curran in honor of the spirit of Halloween, but the fact that the had an unexpected voyeur only made things more exciting. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Curran’s face when he stripped off that final layer of clothing, to show off how seductive and lewd he could truly be.

Curran’s expression didn’t disappoint, his jaw dropping as he unbuttoned Heinwald’s shirt to reveal a skin tight, black vinyl bralette. He yanked his pants down as well, noticing a pair of skimpy black panties clinging to Heinwald’s hips and glossy stockings enrobing his thighs. His erection was already beginning to poke out from the tight fabric, drooling with precum and twitching in excitement. Curran licked his lips, running his hands up and down Heinwald’s smooth body.

“Trick or treat,” Heinwald cooed, “This is my Halloween trick for you.”

“It seems more like a treat to me,” Curran growled, “By the goddess, you look so damn sexy in lingerie.”

“Are you sure about that? I find it to be a devilishly naughty trick.”

“Then I’ll have to punish you for it, my slutty little incubus.”

Heinwald yelped as Curran flipped him over his knee, slapping his ass hard enough to leave a bright red handprint across his pale cheek. He shrieked in a mix of pain and pleasure, seductively wiggling his hips as if begging for more. Heinwald always loved when Curran treated him roughly. Perhaps it was his latent masochism, but having his otherwise kind and tender boyfriend treat him like a fucktoy made Heinwald feel alive.

“Hey, don’t moan too loud,” Curran said gruffly, “You don’t want to wake up Lathna do you?”

Heinwald bit his lip, whimpering as Curran spanked his cheeks until they were as red as cherries.

“You know what would really make this outfit perfect?” Curran teased, “A pair of devil horns; and maybe a tail. We could put it right here.”

Heinwald’s breath hitched as Curran’s finger ghosted over his entrance, teasing at his puckered rim.

“Oh?” Heinwald teased, “Such a pious man as yourself fantasizing about bedding a demon? How naughty.”

“What can I say?” Curran smirked, “If it’s you, I can’t help myself.”

Curran bit down on the tender flesh of Heinwald’s nape, sucking hard until a cloudy, violet hickey formed on his otherwise pristine skin.

“Curran,” he begged, “Stretch me out already. I want it.”

“I love it when you beg,” Curran purred, “Let me get the lube first.”

Heinwald leaned back into the bed sheets, spreading his legs in want as Curran reached into the nightstand drawer for lube. Curran yanked off his own clothes, discarding them onto the floor as he positioned himself between Heinwald’s legs. His partner looked so sexy right now. Curran wanted nothing more than to just cram himself all the way inside of Heinwald’s delectably tight hole, but even if his partner was a masochist, putting it in without doing any sort of preparation would be far too painful for anyone.

Curran pulled aside the thin fabric of Heinwald’s panties, slicking his fingers with lube, slowly massaging Heinwald’s entrance open. Heinwald shivered as the first finger slipped inside, mewling and practically bucking his hips against Curran’s hand in need. It was just one finger, far too little to ever completely satisfy him, but the knowledge of what was to come after the prep work made him tremble in excitement.

“You’ve been hoping for this all day, haven’t you?” Curran teased, adding another finger.

“No, I wore lingerie under my robes all day just for fun,” Heinwald retorted sarcastically.

Heinwald shrieked as Curran curled his fingers into his tender prostate, making him shiver from head to toe. Curran smirked, leaning in to kiss his partner passionately as he pressed harder into his prostate. Heinwald squirmed underneath him, mewling into his partner’s mouth as the sweet pressure numbed his mind.

“Funny how all your sass goes away once I hit your good spot,” Curran chuckled.

“Can you blame me?” Heinwald whimpered, “It feels so good…”

Curran added a third finger, scissoring them inside of Heinwald’s hole to make sure he was thoroughly stretched. His insides gripped onto him, not from pain or nerves, but from want of more stimulation. Curran loved how lewd his partner was, how sensitive his body was, how he yearned for him and only him. He groped at Heinwald’s member through the thin fabric of his underwear, stroking it as he stimulated him from both inside and out. Heinwald gripped at the sheets, no longer having the ability or desire to hold back his moans.

“Put it in already…” he whined.

“Sure you don’t want to cum once on your own?” Curran teased, “You look like you’re feeling so good right now, babe.”

“I’d feel better if your cock was inside of me right now.”

“Fine, fine. You can be so impatient sometimes.”

Curran pulled his fingers out of Heinwald’s hole, hastily coating his own member in lube. He grinded his tip at Heinwald’s rim, teasing him until the head slipped inside. Heinwald moaned as Curran slowly inched inside, Curran’s swollen glans pressing hard against his prostate. He wrapped his legs around Curran’s hips, urging him to go deeper, faster. By the time Curran had finally bottomed out, Heinwald was already floating on cloud nine.

“Damn it feels so good inside of you,” Curran purred, “How are you feeling baby? Nice and full?”

“Mhm,” Heinwald whimpered, “Hurry up and move.”

Curran nodded his head, starting to rock his hips into his partner’s. Heinwald pulled him in close, digging red crescents into Curran’s back with his fingernails as he fucked him into stupor. Curran seemed to know his body inside and out, always hitting just the right spots, knowing exactly what to do to make him feel incredible. He yelped as Curran bent his legs up to his chest, thrusting all the way inside of him. His walls clenched around Curran’s member, moans spilling from his mouth as Curran stirred him up, made a complete mess of him. He couldn’t get enough.

“Harder Curran,” he begged, “It’s so good.”

Heinwald didn’t care if he was being loud. His mind was completely clouded by pleasure, and he wanted to make it known that Curran was the only one who would ever be able to satisfy him. He was his other half, his missing piece. The fact that their bodies were so perfectly compatible was just icing on the cake. He pressed his lips against Curran’s, muffled moans escaping from his mouth as they kissed. His hips bucked back against Curran’s, matching the rhythm of his thrusts with equal fervor and desire.

“Seems like you’re really enjoying yourself,” Curran smirked.

“I love it,” Heinwald mewled, “I love your cock. I love you, Curran.”

“Wanna change positions? I bet you’d look really cute riding me in this outfit.”

“Ho? Well then, who am I to deny you a show?”

Curran pulled out of Heinwald’s hole, lying down on his back and holding his still hard cock, glistening with lube and precum, steady. Heinwald discarded his panties, mounting his partner and slowly lowering his hips down on Curran’s throbbing erection. Curran licked his lips, savoring the sight of his partner’s debauchery. The way his lewd hole swallowed his cock up so easily, the expression of sheer ecstasy in his eyes, the satisfied smirk across his face when their hips finally met; Curran couldn’t get enough of his lover’s sex appeal.

Heinwald began bouncing his hips up and down Curran’s length, moaning in delight and arching his back into the incredible stretch. Needless to say Curran couldn’t be more satisfied. His sexy partner was servicing him so well, his tight, warm insides milking him dry. The way Heinwald’s member jiggled as he rode him, the way his lingerie was slowly shifting out of place so his pert nipples peeked out of the hem of the bralette; the sight alone was almost enough to make him cum.

“You have no idea how hot you look right now, Hein,” Curran growled.

“Oh I’m well aware,” Heinwald smirked, “Your hard on is a pretty good indicator.”

Curran thrust upward into Heinwald’s body, making him clench around his girth and his body quiver.

“Not so sudden Curran…” he moaned, “You’ll make me cum.”

“Heh,” Curran grunted, “Well if that’s the case…”

He gripped tightly onto Heinwald’s hips, rutting hard and fast into his bowels. Heinwald’s jaw went slack from the pleasure, his dick leaking and twitching for want of release as Curran pounded him. He was so close.

“Cum for me, baby,” Curran whispered.

With one last thrust, Heinwald cried out, his jizz spurting out of his member as he rode out his orgasm. No sooner had Heinwald finished did Curran pull out, pinning Heinwald onto the bed and straddling his chest. With a few jerks of his hand, he came as well, coating Heinwald’s face with his seed.

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to come inside,” Heinwald said, licking some of Curran’s thick jizz from his lips.

“That’s my Halloween trick,” Curran replied, “Soiling that pretty face of yours with my cum.”

“Well, it’s definitely more of a treat for me.”

“Do you want me to get you a towel to wipe it off?”

“Some water too please. My throat is parched.”

“I’ll go grab you a glass from the kitchen then.”

Curran hastily threw his clothes back on, kissing Heinwald gently on the cheek before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. As soon as he had left, Heinwald chuckled, leaning back against the soft cushion of his mattress and pillows.

“I was always under the impression that vampires needed to be invited inside if they wanted to enter someone’s home,” he scoffed, “I know you’re here, Akasha.”

The door to the closet swung open, Akasha dispelling her invisibility glamour. Her pale pink face had gone bright red from embarrassment, and she gripped onto the hem of her dress bashfully.

“I take it you enjoyed the show,” he teased.

“Have you no decency?!” she flushed, “If you knew I was here, why did you still do that?”

“Hypocritical for you to judge me, hussy. I’m sure you see now that I’m perfectly satisfied with Curran.”

Akasha bit her thumb, ashamed to admit that she had been beat. He was completely taken with Curran, and no matter what she did, his mind wouldn’t change. She froze up as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Curran would be returning soon.

“I’d suggest you leave now,” Heinwald said nonchalantly, “Or else you’ll have the wrath of my _boyfriend_ to contend with.”

She clicked her tongue in irritation.

“This isn’t over…” she hissed.

“Oh I think it is,” Heinwald scoffed, “Now leave.”

Akasha ran over to the window, crawling out and scaling down the outer wall of Heinwald’s manor. No sooner had she left did Curran return, a fresh towel and a glass of water in hand.

“I’m back,” Curran said, “Didn’t miss anything too exciting, did I?”

Heinwald chuckled, “No. Not at all, my dear.”


End file.
